


Naughty Girls Get Punished

by Erin94



Series: Naughty Girl Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Frat Boy Harry, Fraternities & Sororities, Light Dom/sub, Like kind of a lot of angst, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis in a Dress, Louis wearing a butt plug, M/M, Nick is the bad guy kinda, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sorority Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry, also dub/con maybe, but there are discussions of previously agreed upon safe words so, dealing with insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin94/pseuds/Erin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dancing with another boy during the start of the year frat party, Louis gets fucked by Harry as his punishment. </p><p>Sequel to Naughty Girls Get Spanked but you probably don't have to read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girls Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, Enjoy!

Louis just finished squeezing his bum into his skintight black jeans and smoothing out his black shirt when his boyfriend, Harry Styles, came into the bedroom. Harry had a towel wrapped around his waist and was still dripping wet from the shower in his frat house. Louis’ eyes followed a few stray water droplets as they ran down his boyfriends toned tattooed chest, before he glanced up at Harry’s amused face. 

 

“Like what you see babe?” Harry smirked as he brought his towel up to rub through his hair. 

 

“Of course hun,” Louis said as he walked over, stretched up to his tippy toes and pressed a kiss into Harry’s dimple, causing both boys mouths to stretch into the love sick grins everyone else had come to ignore.

 

The sudden vibrations from the music starting at the party downstairs caused the boys to startle a bit and break apart with a chuckle. Harry went to pull on his underwear and pants while Louis went to fidget in front of the mirror. Louis was nervous. It was the first party since the end of summer break, not to mention he was dating the fraternity’s president while only being a sophomore. Although he was in a somewhat well known sorority, which made him feel a little better. He was constantly worrying about the other girls and boys trying to hit on his boyfriend, a little insecure that Harry would be more interested in someone who wasn’t what most everyone else considered a freak. Louis was startled out of his troubled thoughts by the muscled arms that wrapped around his waist and the naked chest pressed to his back. 

 

“What’s wrong love? Why do you look so uncomfortable?” Harry asked as he settled his chin on Louis’ shoulder and hugged him from behind. 

 

“Nothing, I’m not uncomfortable.” Louis was quick to reassure, however he was glancing around the room through the mirror instead of meeting Harry’s eyes. 

 

“Then why aren’t you wearing that sexy dress you’ve had picked out since last week?” Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow in a knowing way.

 

“I just…” Louis sighed, stilling his eyes and lowering them to the floor, “I just don’t want to embarrass you” Louis finished in a whisper.

 

Harry turned Louis around in his arms and lifted Louis’ chin so that he could look into Louis’ eyes, “Baby, we’ve talked about this. I fully support whatever you want to wear. If you want to wear women’s clothes, like you started to this summer, I will support you. You could never embarrass me, I just want you to be comfortable and happy.” Harry assured Louis, giving him a loving kiss.

 

“Plus you look damn sexy in it, go change if you want babe.” Harry smirked, slapped Louis’ ass, and moved to find his shirt.

 

Louis was quick to grab Harry’s arm and bring him close to press a sweet kiss to his lips, before grabbing his dress out of the closet with a smile. By the time he turned away from the closet Harry was dressed and heading back to the bathroom to dry his hair. Louis tugged off his shirt, being careful not to mess up his hair or the light makeup he was wearing, and dropped his pants. He adjusted the pair of burgundy lace panties he was wearing before taking the black dress off of the hanger. A quick glance around the room had a brilliant idea blossoming in his head. 

 

Louis set the dress down on the bed, and went to the bedside drawer. He pulled out his favorite sparkly gold butt plug and some lube, and crawled onto the bed. Louis settled on his back, leaning against the soft pillows. He rolled his panties down to his hips and spread his legs before lubing his fingers to stretch his hole. After a few minutes and three fingers, he lubed the plug and filled his hole with a satisfied moan. Louis moved his panties back into place, climbed off the bed, and pulled on his dress. 

 

After making a few adjustments, he moved to the mirror again and smiled at what he saw. The dress hugged his every curve, and thanks to a girl in his sorority, who sewed like a tailor, it fit his torso in a way that didn’t look ridiculous (due to his lack of breasts). Louis turned sideways and glanced at the smooth curve of his bum, his eyes settling on the small protrusion of the base of the plug. With a small wiggle of his hips he was satisfied that it wouldn’t shake loose while dancing, and that no one would notice it. He couldn’t wait for Harry to see his gorgeous body in this dress, or to find an already stretch hole for him to play with, a sort of reward for being such a supportive boyfriend. Giving one last fierce look in the mirror to boost his courage, Louis made his way out of the room to find Harry. 

 

Seeing the bathroom empty, Louis made his way down to the party but stopped halfway down the stairs. The living room was packed with people, some were dancing, others mingling on couches or against walls, all were drinking from red solo cups. The dim lighting made it hard to distinguish between the people squeezed together, but after a few sweeping glances of the room he could spot the familiar head of curly hair. From his vantage point above the crowed, he could see his boyfriend, sitting cozy on a couch with a somewhat attractive stranger. The man was tall with a plain brown quiff and a face that looked a little too arrogant for Louis’ taste. He looked captivated by Harry, eyes roaming from staring deep into Harry’s eyes to gazing longingly at Harry’s lips. Louis felt a sense of unease settle over him at the way this man was inching closer to Harry as their conversation continued. 

 

The worst part was the way that Harry was entertaining this man’s conversation. Louis watched as Harry tossed his head back in a full stomach laugh at one of the man’s jokes. He could feel his stomach drop at the sight, knowing how insecure Harry is about his laugh, usually politely laughing and saving the embarrassing donkey laugh for Louis. He was seconds from just turning around and spending the night in Harry’s room watching Law and Order reruns, when Harry glanced at the stairs and locked eyes with him. Louis moved his mouth to what he hoped looked like more of a smile than a grimace as Harry nodded his head in a motion to invite Louis to join them. 

 

Louis made his way down the stairs and shouldered his way past the people dancing and conversing in the middle of the living room, before finally coming to stand in front of Harry and his new friend. Harry smiled up at him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down onto his lap.

 

“Hey Lou, you look beautiful as always. This is Nick, he was just telling me about working at the college radio station. Nick this is Louis, my boyfriend.” Harry introduced before pressing a gentle kiss to Louis head. 

 

Louis smiled and waved at Nick even though he wanted nothing more than to drag Harry away. Then came one of the worst parts about meeting new people. Louis could see the way Nick looked at his dress and makeup with poorly disguised disgust. 

 

“Wow… you must be so confident to wear something like that in public. I would be worried what people were saying about me… especially with something that tight and short.” Nick laughed.

 

“My baby’s just full of confidence isn’t he? I’m so happy you decided to wear that dress.” Harry finished with a whisper in his ear and a hand grabbing his ass. 

 

While Louis could tell Nick’s comment was really aimed at his weight and the fact that he was a man wearing a dress and makeup, he only responded with a dirty smirk aimed towards Harry. Louis lowered his hand to Harry’s and moved it further under his ass between him and Harry’s lap. Harry dipped his fingers between Louis cheeks over his dress, just like Louis knew he would. He could hear the surprised gasp and low moan come from Harry. However, all he could look at was Nick’s jealous face, which was glancing from Harry’s surely turned on expression to the position of his hand now rubbing over the base of the plug in Louis’ ass. 

 

“Such a naughty little girl aren’t you?” Harry whispered in his ear. The feeling of Harry’s hot breath on the side of his neck, and his fingers now tapping the plug pushing it against his prostate was enough to have him hardening in his panties. Louis turned slightly and nuzzled his face under Harry’s jaw, pressing a light kiss there.

 

“Of course daddy, wanted to be ready for you whenever you wanted to play with me.” Louis whispered back before standing up.

 

“I’m going to get us some drinks Haz,” Louis smiled at the dazed look on Harry’s face before turning to Nick, “Oh and Nick, I wouldn’t admire my confidence too much. You must have a lot more than me to go out looking like you got dressed in the dark. At least I look hot.” Louis smirked with confidence he didn’t really feel, before turning and heading to the kitchen. By the time Louis made it across the room and to the kitchen he had managed to calm down enough for his hard on to not be visible through his dress. Unfortunately he was only met with more stares and snickers from jealous bitches as he poured the drinks. With an eye roll and a sarcastic smile he headed back through the door to the living room. However what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Nick had obviously grown some balls since he had left, seeing as he was now practically sitting in Harry’s lap with an arm thrown around his shoulders. Harry was still laughing along with whatever Nick was saying, and certainly not moving him. 

 

The sour feeling in his stomach led him to walk around the room, coming up on Harry and Nick from the side of the couch so as not to notify the two he was there. He stopped before reaching them completely, wanting to hear what they were laughing about before interrupting. He tried to casually lean against the wall before tuning in to the conversation, only to bump into the nearby table. The noise caused Nick to glance at him, and Louis thought his attempts at stealth were ruined. However, Nick only turned back to Harry, almost like he hadn’t seen him or didn’t care that he was there.

 

“…And I mean come on that black dress right? Definitely not flattering… you could probably see the love handles from space!” Nick snorted almost spilling his drink in Harry’s lap.

 

To Louis’ horror, Harry only threw his head back in another loud laugh before muttering his agreement. Louis felt his body go almost numb, he thought Harry had liked his dress why would he be agreeing with Nick that it was unflattering? A group of obnoxiously giggling sorority recruits wandered to stand next to him, making him miss bits and pieces of Nick and Harry’s conversation. 

 

“…it’s not like someone could seriously want that freak of a whale … I mean I could make a much better boyfriend I’m sure!” Nick smiled and seemed to bat his eyes at Harry. 

 

Louis could feel his eyes tear up and his whole world shatter at what Harry said next, “The only reason the freak has a boyfriend is because of a bet… sorority president set it up to humiliate and get rid of the psycho for good. The longer the relationship the more money.” 

 

Louis breath went shallow and his heart shattered. He couldn’t believe Harry or Megan would stoop so low as to humiliate him like this. His eyes settled on the two drinks in his hand, and with the thought of ‘oh well’ he chugged one right after the other. Louis could feel the alcohol go straight to his head making everything a little fuzzy and a lot less painful. He set the now empty cups on the floor, by the time he managed to right his balance again there was a boy standing in front of him.

 

“Hey sweetie wanna dance?” the boy grinned taking in Louis slightly wobble-y stance with an almost predatory look. 

 

Louis only nodded after taking in the boy’s typical frat appearance of khaki shorts, a tank top with abnormally large arm holes (stretched to show off the muscles), and a backwards snapback to complete the look. The boy kind of made him think of Harry (probably the only reason he accepted the dance), but there was something a little off about him too. Louis just wanted to dance and forget tonight though. 

 

The boy grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor. Louis managed to only stumble a few times before tripping and tumbling right into the boys arms. The boy only laughed and gave him a smirk before pulling Louis up and into his chest, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and gripping his bum. Louis was a little uncomfortable that the boy was groping him so soon, but started swaying his hips to the song anyway. The boy used his grip to drag Louis’ hips forward and push them into his, grinding into him. The grip on his bum was starting to become painful for Louis, he knew if he didn’t move the hands soon he would be bruised by the morning. He took the boys hands into his own and tried to move them to his waist, but the boy swatted his hands away and went back to squeezing and kneading his bum. Luckily the boy’s hands stayed firmly on his cheeks and didn’t venture near the base of his plug. When Louis thought this dance couldn’t get any worse, the boy managed to push a thigh in between his legs, positioning his own hard cock against Louis’ thigh. Louis feared more bruises with the way the boy was forcefully humping his cock against Louis’ leg. 

 

Louis was wondering when this dance would end. It was only making him feel worse instead of making him forget. The punch to the guys face came as a welcomed surprise. Louis stumbled backwards away from the douchebag and turned to see Harry’s enraged face. 

 

“Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.” Harry yelled and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Louis bumped against Harry’s side as he was led from the dance floor. Louis wondered how long Harry was going to lead him on, and how much money he was going to get for breaking Louis’ heart. Harry led them to a dark corner of the room next to an almost deserted love seat. Louis swallowed his sadness and anger as Harry backed him against the wall, wrapped his large hands around his waist, and leaned down closer to his ear. 

 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing dancing with that jackass?” Harry shouted.

 

“He wanted to dance and you were preoccupied with that stupid Nick.” Louis snipped and jutted his chin up in defiance.

 

“It doesn’t matter who I was talking to little girl, you’re mine. Or did you forget who your daddy is?” Harry growled as he lowered his hands to Louis bum, rubbing one softly over his cheek to ease the ache from the frat guy, and using the other to push against the plug still buried deep in his ass. 

 

Louis wanted to tell him to get lost, that he didn’t want to be the freak that Harry made fun of along with everyone else, but the feeling of the plug rubbing against his prostate again had him moaning instead. 

 

“Hmm? Like that? Of course you do. You’re a slutty little girl that likes men touching your ass aren’t you.” Harry smirked as he snuck the hand that was rubbing the plug up and under Louis’ dress. The soft feeling of Harry’s hand caressing the back of his thigh and sliding into his panties gave him goose bumps. Harry gripped the base of the plug and started to pull it from his ass, before thrusting it back in. The sudden jab to his prostate, combined with the teasing rubs from earlier, had his cock fully hardening. The sudden rush of pleasure made Louis push his bum back into Harry’s hands, against his better judgment. 

 

Harry started forcefully fucking the plug into Louis, hitting his prostate continuously. Louis could only latch on to Harry’s broad shoulders to keep from falling over during the onslaught of pleasure. The hard thrusting motions were shoving Louis hips into Harry’s thighs, causing Louis cock to rub against Harry’s own bulge. Louis couldn’t help but run a hand down Harry’s chest, feeling his muscles move and shift as he grinded into Louis cock. He let his hand drift even lower, brushing over the top of Harry’s hard on, before moving up to pull open Harry’s pants. He paused for a moment thinking about all of the terrible things Harry and Nick had been saying, before the pleasure and need overwhelmed him. Louis reached inside Harry’s underwear, brought his cock out through the opening in the front and stroked it lightly. 

 

“I think I need to punish you babe. Letting men dance and grope you when you know you’re mine. Maybe everyone else needs to know your mine too.” Harry rumbled in a voice rough from arousal. 

 

Harry dragged Louis’ panties down his hips with his unoccupied hand, pulled the plug out with a slick pop, then moved his panties back into place. Before he knew it, Louis was being hoisted up against the wall and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. His dress shifted up his hips leaving his cock tented in his panties to rub against the shirt on Harry’s toned chest. He’d never been more thankful for Harry’s broad body, being reassured that the only part of him visible to the other partygoers were his legs around Harry’s waist. He could feel Harry’s hands on his ass, holding him up against the wall. He appreciated the bulging muscles in Harry’s arms before being distracted by the feeling of Harry pulling his panties to one side.

 

With a shudder Louis felt the head of Harry’s cock being pressed against his slick hole. They both let out a long moan as Harry pushed his whole length in at once. 

 

“Fuck little girl, still so tight for me even after having something keeping you full for so long.” Harry groaned and started thrusting into Louis’ warm hole. Louis could only nod and whine at the feeling of something real finally moving inside him. He started shoving his hips down to meet Harry’s thrusts, throwing his arms around Harry’s shoulders and arching his back against the wall to get a better angle. 

 

“Please Daddy… Please hit that spot.” Louis whimpered and dug his nails into Harry’s back at the feeling of intense pleasure flowing through him. Harry sped up his thrusts and angled his hips just right causing Louis to let out a small scream.

 

“So desperate for my dick aren’t you little slut? You always are. Fuck yourself on my cock and show me how much you want it.” Harry laughed breathlessly before stopping his thrusts all together. Louis frowned and let out a whine as he used his shoulders against the wall and his thighs around Harry’s hips to drop down onto the cock filling him in all the right ways. He struggled a bit more to bring himself back up, scratching along Harry’s back even more through his shirt to gain leverage. After a few more tries at fucking himself, Louis was tired and whining for Harry to take over.

 

“Please I’m so desperate Daddy. I want it so bad… please fuck me hard Daddy.” Louis cried as his body shook from the effort and desire to be fucked. Harry let out another chuckle before resuming his hard thrusts into Louis and straight into his prostate. As the feeling of pleasure hit him again, Louis started mewling and moaning in appreciation. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me fuck you in front of all of these people slut. They’ll all know how much you want me… see how good you can be for me.” Harry panted as he thrusted faster into Louis, loving the way Louis clenched around his cock each time his prostate was hit. 

 

“You wanna cum little girl? Show all these people that only I can touch you… only I can give you this pleasure.” Harry groaned and Louis nodded his head. He wanted to cum so badly.

 

“Please let me cum Daddy.” Louis whined. Harry brought one hand away from Louis ass to rub at his hard cock through his panties.

 

“You ever going to dance with other guys again?” Harry asked with a menacing growl shortening his thrusts, humping harder into Louis making his back move along the wall.

 

“No Daddy … Promise.” Louis gasped at the combined pleasure of the short jabs to his prostate and the quick rubs to his cock. He could feel the slow build of his orgasm starting in his tummy.

 

“What if I asked you to? Fuck … just told you to bend over and let some stranger grind into your ass … would you?” Harry panted.

 

“Of course Daddy. Do anything for you.” Louis whimpered in a high pitch breathy voice, feeling his orgasm spread into his groin.

 

“Anything? You’d let me choose random guys and have them fuck you? Let my little whore be a treat for others too?” Harry demanded before whining himself and thrusting in short rhythm-less strokes. Louis could only nod along mindlessly trying to hold off his orgasm until he had permission. 

 

Harry finally seemed to notice how close Louis was, grunting out a “cum slut, mess in your panties like the little girl you are.”

 

With a final shout, Louis’ orgasm rushed through him. His pleasure increased in a way he’d never felt before. He could feel his eyes roll back in his head, his toes curl, and his cum seeping into the lace surrounding his cock. He could also feel, much to his disappointment, Harry’s still hard cock pulling out of him. 

 

Harry gingerly set him back on his feet after a few moments of letting him come down from his orgasm. Louis swayed slightly, leaned against the wall for support, and adjusted his dress back down over his sticky panties in hopes of looking at least somewhat presentable. By the time he was finished with this, Harry had already zipped himself back into his pants, although Louis could still clearly see the outline of his rock hard cock. He was a little upset that Harry didn’t cum in him, but he would never admit it.

 

Louis was wondering what would happen next, when Harry grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the stairs. By the time they reached Harry’s bedroom, Louis realized the night was far from over. Harry shut and locked the door after they entered, then led Louis to the side of the bed. He stood behind Louis, bringing his hands up to unzip the dress and letting his hands caress Louis’ back as he helped the dress fall to Louis’ feet. Harry gripped Louis’ hips and lightly nudged him onto the bed, before following him on and rolling him onto his back. Louis was breaking out into goose bumps again with the way Harry was being so gentle with him, he could feel his cock start to harden slightly in his sticky and cum coated panties.

 

Harry straddled Louis’ knees. He bent over and started mouthing at the lace surrounding Louis’ hips. He slowly worked his way closer to the middle of Louis groin, sucking and wetting the lace with his mouth as he went. By the time Harry got his mouth on the base of Louis cock through the lace, he could taste the cum soaked into the panties and the fresh pre-cum dripping from Louis’ now hard cock. 

 

Louis shuddered at the rough and wet feeling of Harry’s warm tongue lapping at his cum through the lace. Harry stretched his mouth over the head of Louis’ cock and used his tongue to rub the lace against the underside. He sucked Louis for a few moments, just long enough for him to start thrusting his hips up into the touch, before moving away and pulling Louis’ panties down and off his legs. Harry pushed his pants and underwear down enough to get his cock out, hooked Louis’ knees over his arms, and slid back into Louis with a shuddered moan. 

 

“Fuck. Such a good girl down stairs, letting me fuck you, cumming on my cock. I’m going to make you cum again for being so good.” Harry groaned, biting his lip and thrusting hard, setting a quick pace. Louis only shivered as the heavenly assault on his prostate started up again. He couldn’t help but grind his ass back into Harry’s thrusts, trying to get that cock as far in him as it could go. 

 

“That’s my girl… grind back on me… so proud of you… taking it so well.” Harry grunted, leaned back on his knees a bit and watched the way Louis’ ass swallowed his cock with every thrust. 

 

Louis arched his back off of the bed in an attempt to grind himself harder on the cock filling him up so well. The feeling of his own cock, hard and slapping against his stomach with every thrust from Harry, had him reaching for some sort of relief with the hand that wasn’t gripping the mattress. He barely managed to wrap his hand around his cock before Harry was bending forward to slap it away, forcing his legs to bend closer to his chest as well as farther apart. The burn from the stretch in his legs, as well as the ache in his neglected cock, had him whining to Harry. Whether he was begging for relief or as encouragement he wasn’t sure.

 

“No touching little girl … want you to come from my cock only.” Harry moaned almost breathlessly and sped up his thrusts, thrusting so hard he was lifting Louis’ ass from the bed. He knew he was close but wanted Louis to cum first.

 

“Please Daddy… need something…” Louis begged despite the feeling of another orgasm building in him already.

 

“Fuck… then rub your little tits baby girl.” Harry allowed, fucking in harder at the sight of Louis desperately reaching for his nipples. The extra stimulation caused Louis to mewl loudly and clench around Harry. He knew his orgasm was close.

 

“Daddy I want to cum … Please Daddy.” Louis cried desperately wanting permission before he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

 

“You wanna cum from my cock? Go ahead show me how much you love it.” Harry growled in satisfaction knowing he could make his baby cum just from the fucking he was giving him.

 

“You’re going to cum in me right Daddy? I need it… please.” Louis pleaded and worked his ass back against Harry harder. He was going to cum any second, but he needed to make sure Harry was going to cum in him. He needed to know he had been good enough.

 

“Of course I’m going to cum in you my little cum slut. Being so polite… such a good girl… you deserve it. Now cum for me.” Harry demanded in a low voice as his thrusts lost their rhythm and sped up to an almost punishing pace. 

 

Louis dropped his hand from his nipples to grip the bed sheet as his orgasm hit him. He shuddered through, clenching around the cock still fucking his ass and splashing cum up his tummy. His back arched further off the bed as the pleasure pulsed through him. 

 

The feeling of Louis pushing back onto his cock and clenching in orgasm had Harry finally cumming. He threw his head back in ecstasy and humped his hips against Louis’ ass. Louis shivered as he was coming down from his orgasm, loving the feeling of Harry spilling his warm cum in him. After a few minutes of panting, Harry pulled out and moved off of the bed. Louis watched Harry pull his pants back up and leave the room. 

 

Once Louis had a clearer head he remembered all the reasons why he had wanted to avoid Harry. Louis curled up on the bed and let his emotions take over. Tears started rolling down his face as he thought about the insulting things Harry and Nick had said about him. He couldn’t believe he had let Harry have sex with him after he had called him a freak. Louis only wanted to curl up and pass out for a few hours, leaving his problems for another time. Louis heard the bedroom door creak open again, the thud of Harry’s clothes hitting the floor, and felt the bed dip as Harry climbed on. 

 

“Baby… what’s wrong, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Did I push it too far?” Harry panicked, rubbing Louis’ back and trying to wipe away his tears. Louis only shook his head and tried to curl further away from Harry. 

 

“Hey talk to me, what’s going on?” Harry asked as he gently manhandled Louis into lying on his back again. Harry quickly moved to sit on Louis’ thighs to keep him from moving back away from him.

 

“I heard what you and Nick were talking about. You called me a freak and agreed with Nick when he said I looked fat in my dress. I thought… I thought you actually cared about me.” Louis cried and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

 

“What are you talking about? I don’t think you’re a freak or fat, and I do care about you!” Harry said in concern, moving Louis’ hands away from his face, holding them in his own.

 

“But… you said… you said you were with me because you made a bet with Megan! How much money are you going to get for dating me huh? Dating the freak!” Louis yelled.

 

“Oh baby… no no no. We weren’t talking about you! We were talking about Rachel the new pledge in the Tri Delta sorority. She was at the party and Nick thought her dress made her look fat. I thought she looked fine, but she IS absolutely crazy. She tried to make her last boyfriend get her pregnant and when he wouldn’t she started poking holes in his condoms. Since the breakup, the president of her sorority made a bet with one of the guys in our fraternity to date her.” Harry explained in a panicked rush.

 

“Oh…Rachel is pretty crazy… so you don’t think I’m a freak?” Louis asked with a sniffle and squeezed Harry’s hands for comfort.

 

“No pretty girl… I… I love you.” Harry confessed.

 

“I love you too!” Louis smiled a watery smile, let go of Harry’s hands, and moved to wipe away his tears.

 

“You’re not a freak, and don’t let anyone tell you any differently. Okay?” Harry smiled and leaned down to press kisses across Louis face, making him laugh. Harry pressed a quick kiss against Louis’ mouth before kissing his way down Louis’ neck. He moved on to kissing and licking Louis’ nipples before making his way down. Harry started licking away the cooling cum still on Louis tummy, leaving kisses after every lick. Louis couldn’t help but giggle at the ticklish feeling. 

 

“Don’t let anyone convince you that you’re fat either. You’re perfect.” Harry murmured as he sucked a bruise next to Louis’ belly button. The kisses led down to Louis groin where Harry sucked Louis’ soft cock into his mouth, cleaning off the cum with his writhing tongue. Louis whined a bit in sensitivity, feeling his cock harden in Harry’s mouth as it’s suckled.

 

Feeling satisfied that Louis was hardening again, Harry moved his mouth off of his cock and licked down to Louis ass. He pushed Louis’ legs to fold up to his stomach and spread them a bit to get better access. However, the sight of Louis’ ass made him pause. Harry could see bruises in the shape of fingerprints on each ass cheek. 

 

“That douchebag gave you bruises.” Harry hissed in annoyance.

 

He couldn’t let those bruises be there to remind Louis of the awful guy and what could have happened. Harry started peppering kisses over Louis’ ass cheeks before sucking his own bruises over the ones already there. It took several long minutes of sucking before Louis’ ass was more hickey than tan skin. By the time Harry was satisfied Louis was moaning in pleasure and slight pain. His cock was rock hard again and dripping onto his stomach between his legs. 

 

Harry smirked at the sight of Louis shaking in pleasure again, before moving his mouth to Louis’ hole. With one lick to his rim, Louis was moaning. This only made Harry lick harder, licking away his own cum leaking from the hole, before wiggling his tongue inside. To Harry’s pleasure, he could taste himself inside Louis too, causing him to lick in even further. By this point Louis was shifting his hips back and closer to Harry’s mouth. Harry slid his hands under Louis’ lower back, pulling his ass closer to his mouth. Louis let out a small yelp feeling Harry’s tongue lick and thrust in his sensitive hole. 

 

Louis couldn’t help but let his legs drift down to clench around Harry’s head, moving his hands to tangle in Harry’s hair as well. His cock was twitching in pleasurable pain as he arched his back and grinded his ass against Harry’s face. Harry moaned at Louis display of desperation, feeling himself harden a bit against the bed. He ignored it, wanting this to be about Louis’ pleasure not his own. 

 

Harry thrusted his tongue in and out for a while, licking inside Louis’ hole, with little breaks to tongue and nibble around the rim, quickly working Louis into a frenzy. Harry moved one hand from under Louis’ back to jerking Louis’ cock in quick strokes.

 

Louis was rapidly approaching his third orgasm for the night, letting moans and shouts pour from his mouth. He started thrusting into the hand on his cock, causing him to rock back harder on Harry’s mouth and squeeze his head with his thighs. Within moments he was cumming over Harry’s hand and onto his tummy. Harry gave one last lick at Louis’ hole before gently setting his legs back onto the bed. He crawled over Louis’ legs and off the bed to retrieve the now cold washcloth he had set on the bedside table earlier. 

 

Harry softly wiped the cum from Louis’ tummy as Louis breathed through the after shocks of his orgasm. After tossing the rag near his laundry hamper, he lifted Louis’ legs to shift them under the bedspread. Once he knew Louis was settled on the bed, Harry crawled in under the blankets as well. 

 

“I love you babe.” Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis smiled sleepily and rolled into Harry’s arms. 

 

“Love you too” Louis mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t want to be with you.” Harry apologized quietly in case Louis had already fallen asleep.

 

“No… I’m sorry I didn’t just ask you about it then. And that I’m so insecure… it has to be annoying to deal with that.” Louis stammered in embarrassment. 

 

“Of course it’s not annoying, but you don’t need to feel insecure. I want you … I want to be with you for a long time. I know me saying that wont fix your insecurities, but next time you feel like that just come talk to me. I promise I’ll do whatever I can to help you see that you are perfect to me.” Harry assured earnestly. After a few minutes of silence another worry started bugging him.

 

“I didn’t push you too far tonight did I? With the sex at the party or cumming three times?” Harry worried, glancing down at Louis’ face to see his reaction.

 

“No, no. I actually found it really hot. Thanks.” Louis smiled a small embarrassed smile as his face went a few shades redder. 

 

“Good, I never want to do something you’re not comfortable with. You do remember our safe word right?” Harry asked squeezing Louis in a loving hug. Louis squeezed back before nodding and yawning into Harry’s neck, causing both boys to giggle tiredly. After both being reassured that they loved each other and were happy, they fell asleep quickly, warm in each other’s arms. 

 

*

 

The next morning Louis woke up to hands rubbing through his hair and his body star fished over Harry’s chest. He could feel the low vibration of Harry’s chuckle at his sleepy content face. 

 

“Morning love, how’re you feeling?” Harry asked in a sleep rough voice.

 

“Mmm… fine.” Louis rasped until he went to shift off of Harry.  
“Scratch that… a little sore.” He corrected as he felt the twinge of his bruised butt cheeks and well-used hole. 

 

Harry only managed to let out a concerned tut before there was a shout and outbreak of disgusted groans from downstairs. Both boys turned towards the bedroom door in confusion, then looked back at each other. 

 

“Want to go see what that was?” Harry asked in interest, glancing back at the door.

 

“I don’t know Hun, my ass is really sore.” Louis complained at the thought of having to move from the nice warm bed.

 

“I’ll make us breakfast while we’re down there.” Harry bribed in hopes of seeing what his frat brothers were doing.

 

“Fine.” Louis huffed in faked annoyance. He’s always willing to compromise for food.

 

Both boys quickly got out of bed and dressed in comfy sweats and shirts from Harry’s closet, before making their way down stairs. The sight that met them had Harry bent over laughing and Louis’ face red in mortification. 

 

A small group of Harry’s frat brothers were gathered around a corner of the living room, all holding trash bags filled with party cups and beer cans, one holding a sparkly gold butt plug. He was holding the base between his thumb and forefinger with a look of revulsion on his face. 

 

“What is it?” one of the new pledging freshmen asked.

 

“A butt plug you dumbass. Clearly a slut wore it and decided to get fucked last night, probably from some tiny dicked nobody.” Nick laughed from the couch where he had just woken up. And seriously, Louis was so done with him at this point.

 

“Well I might be a slut, but I certainly didn’t get fucked by a tiny dick.” Louis smirked before grabbing Harry’s crotch through his pants, and then kissing him heatedly. The brothers from the frat all wolf whistled at the site, but Louis only cared about Nick’s face. After pulling back from the kiss, leaving a stunned Harry, Louis grinned at the shock and envy on Nick’s face. He knew now that no one could come between him and his Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> So after trying to write this for MONTHS and restarting it like a bazillion times it's finally here! Brought on by my exhibition kink. I struggled with this one, so sorry if it's not as good as the first.


End file.
